creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Furcht und Schrecken - Das Gute in den Menschen
Hier geht es zum vorherigen Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Ein Messer und ein Bild War gefangen. Weiß nicht wie lange. Sekunden, Stunden, Tage, eine Ewigkeit... alles egal. Warte auf meine Rückkehr. Fühle mich krank. Schmerzen...diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Alles... ist rot. So grauenvoll rot. Blutiges Finster-Rot tropft durch mein Gehirn. Es brennt. Tut so schrecklich weh. Muss fliehen, muss mich befreien, verschwinden, die zwei anderen vernichten! 'Aaaargh'...! Er lässt mich nicht... Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach sterben? Mutter... ich will zu meiner Mutter. Er lacht nur. Die ganze Zeit lacht er nur. Es hört nicht mehr auf. Alles ist so dunkel, kann nichts sehen, spüre nur die Qual... Ich hasse alles. Warum lässt er mich nicht gehen? Will nicht mehr gehorchen. Ich...ich wehre mich! Ich... ''ngh'...' werde fliehen. Aber es tut so weh... Bald werde ich frei sein.'' 3. Akt – Das Kind Entgeistert starre ich auf das kreischende Mädchen vor mir und spüre, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Rücken und den Unterarmen breit macht. Der Schrei ist ohrenbetäubend und erschüttert mich bis ins Mark. Ich bin für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu perplex um zu irgendeiner angebrachten (oder unangebrachten) Reaktion möglich zu sein, dann fällt die Starre von mir ab, ich stürze mich auf das Kind und halte ihm grob den aufgerissenen Mund zu. Meine Rechte presst sich auf ihr bleiches kleines Gesicht, ihre strahlend blauen Augen starren mich an und ich fange unwillkürlich an zu zittern, denn dieser Blick ist geradezu... unmenschlich. So leer und doch so erfüllt von unaussprechlichem Grauen. Mein fester Griff hat ihren Schrei kurz mit einem Gurgeln verenden lassen, doch nun brüllt sie weiter, erstickt von meiner Hand dringt der gequälte Laut an meine Ohren und lässt mich erschaudern. Ich könnte sie töten. Ihr Nase und Mund zudrücken bis sie an ihren eigenen Schreien verreckt, oder ihr mit Leichtigkeit den dünnen Hals umdrehen, doch ich kann nicht! Sie kennt meinen Namen? Woher? Wilde Gedanken rasen wirr durch meinen Schädel, springen herum wie junge Hunde... Wer, in drei Teufels Namen, ist sie?! Das Messer, Jeffreys Messer! Dieses billige Edelstahlteil, welches ich der verfluchten Hackfresse vorhin abgenommen habe. Es steckt noch immer in meiner Jackentasche. Instinktiv greifen meine Finger zu und legen sich um den kühlen Griff. Ich reiße es hoch, fuchtel damit vor der Nase der Kleinen herum und brülle mit überschlagender Stimme: „Sei still, verdammt nochmal!“ Ja, ich weiß, dass ich kopflos bin! Aber nenne mir eine Person, die in solch einer surrealen und unwahrscheinlichen Situation bei klarem Verstand bleiben würde! Ich habe zwar einem Hang zum Abstrakten, aber das geht zu weit! Dieses Szenario ist einfach nur... unlogisch! Immerhin scheint mein impulsives Verhalten Wirkung zu zeigen, denn das Mädchen verstummt und in ihre Augen kehrt ein Ausdruck zurück, den man als halbwegs normal bezeichnen kann. Ich warte ein paar Herzschläge, dann löse ich langsam die Hand von ihrem Mund und beobachte, wie sie gierig wie ein Verdurstender die kalte Luft trinkt. Ich habe noch immer keinen genauen Plan wie ich des Weiteren strategisch vorgehen könnte, ich packe sie also unsanft an der Schulter, schließe die Tür des Forsthauses auf, zerre sie in das muffige Innere und lasse die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Wir sind umgeben von stickiger Dunkelheit. Das Kind gibt keinen Ton von sich. Ich taste suchend an der kühlen Wand herum, endlich legen sich meine klammen Finger auf den Schalter und über uns erwacht mit einem kläglichen Knistern eine nackte Glühbirne zum Leben. Das gelbliche Licht der Funzel reicht kaum aus, um die schmale, zugige Diele komplett auszuleuchten, unheimliche Schattennester wuchern in den Winkeln und Ecken und das Gesicht des Kindes wirkt erschreckend bleich und beinahe Schädelhaft. Ich beäuge sie misstrauisch. „Was willst du von mir?“, zische ich lauernd und mache einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu. Keine Reaktion. Ich versuche es mit einer anderen Frage. „Wie lautet dein Name?“ Keine Reaktion. Ich seufze schwer und lasse meinen Blick an ihr herab wandern. Ihre Kleidung kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor... Was ich auf den ersten Blick für ein dünnes, grade geschnittenes Kleidchen hielt, entpuppt sich bei näherer Betrachtung als weißer Kittel. Meine Augen bleiben an einem gelben Plastikband hängen, welches fest um ihr schmales Handgelenk gezurrt ist. Meine Atmung setzt für einen Moment aus und es fühlt sich an, als hätte mich der Blitz getroffen. Ich hebe meinen eigenen Arm und starre auf die rote Marke, welche um mein Gelenk gewunden ist. Ich weiß nun, wo das Mädchen her kommt. Wenige Minuten später sitze wir in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, das Kind habe ich provisorisch gefesselt und auf einen modrigen Sessel gesetzt, ich selbst knie vor ihr auf dem harten Fußboden und versuche Antworten aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Ich traue ihr nicht. Vielleicht ist sie eine Spionin. Dieses Mädchen macht mich nervös... sie hat eine gewisse Ausstrahlung, die ich nicht deuten kann. Ich habe ein geschärftes Gespür, was Menschen, ihre individuellen Persönlichkeiten, ihr Verhalten, ihre Psyche angeht. Doch dieses Kind...! Diese Ungewissheit macht mir Angst, sogar mehr Angst als ich mir selbst eingestehen mag. In der Ecke flackert eine Stehlampe, von ihrem mottenzerfressenen Schirm flockt der Staub, tänzelt elegant durch die feuchtkalte Luft und legt sich auf die Möbel und den welligen Boden. Die Stirnseite wird von einem großen Kamin eingenommen, dieser ist jedoch leer und ausgebrannt. Ich war in den letzten Tagen zu beschäftigt um Holz zu holen und ihn anzufachen. In der Hütte gibt es zwar eine Heizung, doch die Leitungen sind entweder zu verkalkt oder die ganze Apparatur zu antik als dass sie funktionieren könnte. In der ganzen, stinkigen Baracke ist es also lausig kalt. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie der alte Förster all die Jahre lang in diesem Drecksloch hausen konnte, ähnlich einer Ratte in ihrem Loch, verkommen, erniedrigt am Fuß der Gesellschaft! Ich bin zutiefst angewidert. Ich habe etwas Besseres verdient! Meine Laune verschlechtert sich zusehends und ich bin gewillt sie an dem verfluchten Gör auszulassen, das noch immer keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben hat und mich mit diesen leeren blauen Augen anstarrt. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr! Die kalte Wut packt mich, meine Rechte schießt vor und versetzt dem Mädchen einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht, danach packe ich sie mit beiden Händen und schüttle sie grob durch während ich wie von Sinnen „SPRICH MIT MIR!“, brülle. Und tatsächlich öffnet sie ihren Mund und fängt an mit stockender Stimme zu reden. Die Wörter kommen ihr nur schwer über die Lippen, sie klingen abgehackt, seltsam artikuliert, heiser und unsicher... aber sie redet. Redet lange. Sehr lange. Ich habe die Zeit nicht gezählt, habe nicht darauf geachtet, wie lange die Worte aus ihrem Mund flossen, doch als sie geendet hat und wieder in ihre anfängliche Apathie verfällt, bin ich so aufgeregt, verblüfft und schockiert wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich weiß nun weshalb ihr das Sprechen so schwer fällt, ich weiß woher sie kommt, ich weiß Alles. Großer Gott, alles! Ich stehe taumelnd auf und bemerke dass meine Beine eingeschlafen sind, wankend begebe ich mich zu einer Holzkiste in der rechten Zimmerecke, öffne den Deckel und ziehe eine bereits zu drei Vierteln geleerte Whisky Flasche aus dem Alkoholdepot des Vorbesitzers. Ich stürze den Inhalt herunter, muss husten und bemerke nicht zum ersten Mal, wie viel ich durch meine jahrelange Gefangenschaft in Stanleys Hölle verpasst habe. Nicht mal ein bisschen Alkohol ist dieser verdammte Körper gewohnt! Ich lehne mich schwer gegen die Wand, gleite an ihr herunter und bleibe zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Boden sitzen, die heiße Stirn auf die Hände gestützt. Ich muss leise auflachen. Dieses Mädchen hat die fantastischste Lebensgeschichte, von der ich jemals gehört habe! 1221/19/1 – Diese Nummer steht auf ihrer Marke. Patient Nr. 1221, Zimmer 19, Trakt 1. Sie besitzt sonst keinen anderen Namen. Sie ist ihr gesamtes kurzes Leben lang nichts weiter als eine gesichtslose Nummer gewesen. Ich spüre ein erneutes Kichern in mir aufsteigen und muss an mich halten um nicht laut heraus zu prusten. „Luna, eh?“, rufe ich aufgeräumt und nehme noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Gott im Himmel! „Du besitzt kein Monopol darauf, Namen zu geben!“, brülle ich eine unbestimmte Person irgendwo über mir an, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. „Du hältst dich für allmächtig, was? Doch das bist du nicht! Jedem ein Schicksal angeheftet, alles vorbestimmt, niemand der in dein Wirken eingreifen kann. Du irrst dich!“ Ich lache nun wild und ausgelassen, würde die schmierige Whisky Flasche am liebsten auf den Boden schmettern und barfuß über die Scherben tanzen, doch dann fällt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen. Luna. Lunas Geschichte'':'' Sie kam im schrecklich überfüllten Sammelraum des Frauentraktes auf die Welt und wurde in den ersten zwei Jahren nach ihrer Geburt von Leihmutter zu Leihmutter gereicht, wie ein ungeliebtes Kleidungsstück. Sie schaffte es zu überleben, war allerdings mit zwei Jahren sehr klein, unterernährt und hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Sie war nicht in der Lage, eine feste Bindung zu einer bestimmten Person aufzubauen, in ihrem Leben gab es keine Instanz, kein sicheren Ankerpunkt, keine Mutter. Zwischendurch kam ihr „Papa“ um sie zu besuchen und für Forschungszwecke in den „weißen Raum“ mitzunehmen. Wie ihr Papa aussehe? „Groß, graue Haare, Brille“, sagte sie mit krächzender Stimme. Sonst nichts Auffälliges? „Er... läuft nicht gut.“ Die Worte kamen nur schwer über ihre Lippen. Aber ich weiß nun wen sie meinte. Stanley. Es war der verfluchte alte Mann, der sie holen kam. Das Kind bekam nie einen Namen. Sie war nur eine Nummer unter anderen. Irgendwann, sie musste etwa fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein, bekam eine der Patientinnen in ihrem Trakt einen Anfall, packte das Mädchen und drosch es mit dem Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand. Die anderen taten nichts um einzugreifen, starrten nur apathisch auf die Gräueltat und rührten sich nicht. Dann kam ein Mann (sehr wahrscheinlich einer der Pfleger) und entriss der Rasenden das wehrlose und halbtote Kind. Er nahm sie mit nach „unten“ und dort wurde sie in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen (die Kleine scheint nur ein sehr schwach ausgeprägtes, beziehungsweise gar kein Zeitgefühl zu besitzen) wieder halbwegs aufgepäppelt. Auf meine Frage hin, wie dieses „unten“ aussähe, antwortete sie nur sehr kurz und abgehackt. „Dunkel, kalt“. Sie wich meinem Blick aus, doch ich konnte den verstörten Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen nur zu gut erkennen. „Aber wo ist 'unten'? Was geschieht dort?“, fragte ich mit Nachdruck. Zu meinem Staunen kroch ein schiefes Grinsen über ihr kleines Gesicht und sie kicherte leise. „Dort kommt man hin um sich Bilder anzugucken. Wenn man zu langweilig ist.“ Wenn man zu langweilig ist? Der Wortschatz des Mädchens lies wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Nun ja... wer hätte es ihr in Stanleys Hölle auch beibringen sollen? Dort vegetiert jeder nur für sich dahin, man achtet nicht auf andere, nur noch auf sich selbst. Ich schauderte und dachte genüsslich daran, wie ich meinem Bruder beim Abschlachten des Alten zugesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war dieses „unten“ der Keller in dem er seine Leichen lagerte, irgendwelche abnormen Experimente an denen durchführte, die für seine „legalen“ Machenschaften an der Oberfläche zu uninteressant geworden waren. Dort, wo man sich Bilder anguckt... Bilder? Ich grübelte fieberhaft. Und dann traf es mich mit dem Schlag einer Wasserstoffbombe. Ich wusste welche Bilder sie meinte. Meine Bilder! All die Jahre lang... ich hatte es gewusst! Großer Gott! Ich brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus, gleichzeitig zitterte ich innerlich. „Hast du die Bilder gesehen? Hast du sie gesehen?!", schrie ich das Kind an und hätte es am liebsten hochgerissen und durchgeschüttelt, wenn es nicht auf dem modrigen Sessel festgebunden gewesen wäre. Sie sah mich ausdruckslos an, und zum ersten mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihr Blick nicht leer, sondern nur unglaublich tief und... weit weg waren. Als würde man in einen endlosen dunklen Tunnel mit ungewissem Ende starren. „Hast. Du. Die. Bilder. Gesehen?!“, zischte ich, jedes einzelne Wort betonend. „Nein.“, sagte sie leise. Ich wollte bereits enttäuscht von ihr ablassen, doch... „Das Bild hat mich gesehen.“, hauchte sie und ihr linkes Auge zuckte. Und dann erzählte sie unaussprechliches. Etwas dass nur ich verstehen konnte. Etwas, dass nur der Schöpfer des Grauens verstehen konnte, welches Stanley die letzten zwölf Jahre an einem Teil seiner Patienten erprobt hatte. Und nun verstand ich alles. Warum der Doktor mich und meinen Bruder, beziehungsweise David so lange gefangen hielt. Warum er uns nicht tötete. Warum mir meine Werke abgenommen worden waren. Warum man mich sie überhaupt herstellen ließ. Nicht etwa aus Nächstenliebe, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Und ich begriff noch etwas. Etwas, dass ich innerlich bereits wusste, jedoch nun mit Gewissheit. Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin viel, viel mehr. 4. Akt – Der Plan Ich raffe mich auf, binde das Mädchen los und beobachte sie eine Weile lang. Mir fällt zum ersten mal wirklich auf, in welch schlechter, körperlicher Verfassung sie sich befindet. Ihr kleiner Körper ist ausgemergelt und schmutzig, über die blasse Haut an Armen, Beinen und Hals ziehen sich viele dünne Narben und Schrammen. Ihr Haar ist zottelig und viel zu lang, am Hinterkopf fehlt ein großes Büschel, wo knubbeliges Narbengewebe das Wachstum verhindert. Ich gehe zum Küchenschrank, hole ein Brot heraus, welches ich vor ein paar Tagen in der nächstgelegenen Stadt gestohlen habe und eins der blinden Kristallgläser. Ich schneide eine dicke Scheibe ab, fülle das halbwegs saubere Glas mit Wasser und knalle es lieblos auf den Tisch. „Hier“, sage ich grummelig und nicke der Kleinen zu, die sich sofort gierig wie ein Wolfswelpe auf das Essen stürzt. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln, reiße mich jedoch zusammen und fange wieder an, scharf nachzugrübeln. Ich brauche einen Plan. Zum einen muss ich einen Weg in die Psychiatrie hinein (und viel wichtiger, auch wieder hinaus) finden, zum anderen muss ich den Rest der Kreaturen aufsuchen, deren Blut meine Kräfte ins unermessliche steigern werden. Ich grinse bösartig. Jeff wird sehr bald von alleine zu mir zurückkommen und dann wird mein Bruder auf ihn warten. Den Rest werde ich früher oder später auch aufspüren können, da wir uns offensichtlich gegenseitig anziehen, wie gegenpolige Magnete. Ich kenne einige von ihnen bereits aus der Zeitung, die ich ab und an in meiner Zelle zu lesen bekam. Der Organfresser mit der blauen Maske, Eyeless Jack soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, ein mysteriöser Kindermörder im Clownskostüm (ihm gilt mein besonderes Interesse, solch eine fantasievolle Maskerade sollte meiner Meinung nach besonders honoriert werden), mehrere seltsame humanoide Kreaturen, die in den Wäldern leben sollen... Und dann natürlich noch jenes mysteriöse Wesen, welches der erbärmliche Killer vor ein paar Stunden während unseres Kampfes erwähnt hat. Es ist beinahe lächerlich. Wie konnte die Menschheit nur so lange überleben, wenn ihre eigene Welt bereits solche Mostrositäten ausbrütet um sie zu quälen? Ein herablassendes Schnauben entfährt mir. Es muss wohl das „Gute“ in den Menschen sein, was diese Rasse unweigerlich zum Scheitern prädestiniert hat. Recht so. Mit Freuden werde ich meinen Teil zu dieser Bestimmung beitragen. Ich blicke verächtlich zu dem Mädchen, dass immer noch an dem trockenen Brot herumkaut. Mein eigenes Geschöpf, denke ich stolz und schlendere langsam zu ihr herüber. „Luna!“ rufe ich bestimmt und packe sie grob am Arm, als sie nicht reagiert. Sie wird sich noch an diesen Namen gewöhnen, früher oder später. Er ist schön, kurz und klangvoll, ich mag ihn irgendwie... Das Kind starrt mich mit vollem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an, die mich nunmehr, da ich ihre Geschichte kenne, nicht mit Beunruhigung sondern Stolz erfüllen. „Wie bist du aus der Psychiatrie heraus gekommen?“ Sie blickt verständnislos in mein Gesicht. „Gut, anders.“, seufze ich. „Dein Zuhause. Wie bist du von Zuhause hier her gekommen?“ Ihre Miene erhellt sich. Na endlich. „Ich bin unten rausgegangen.“, nuschelt sie und widmet ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brotkanten. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Es ermüdet mich, ihr jeden einzelnen Satz mühevoll aus der Nase zu ziehen, aber was solls... Ich nehme ihr das Brot weg und halte es hoch, gerade so, dass ihre Finger es nicht mehr erreichen können. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich sadistisch bin, aber wo soll man in dieser Welt noch etwas Freude finden, wenn nicht im Sadismus? Luna versucht nach dem Brot zu greifen und ihr Blick verfinstert sich, als sie merkt, dass ihre Bemühungen zwecklos sind. „Also“, doziere ich langsam und gedehnt, „Du bekommst das Brot erst zurück, wenn du mir in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben hast, was das Bild mit dir angerichtet hat, was und wo dieses „unten“ ist, wie du es fertig gebracht hast aus der Anstalt zu fliehen und ich gebe einen Scheiß darauf, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, ob du dich vernünftig artikulieren kannst oder nicht.“ Ich schenke ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass dich alle verachten, dich niemand liebt und du deshalb ein zurückgebliebenes kleines Gör bist.“ Zugegeben, dass war bereits sehr an der Grenze zum guten Geschmack, aber ich habe ja schließlich recht! Die Kleine kann dankbar sein, dass Phobos gerade kein Interesse daran zeigt in Aktion zu treten. Er hätte sie längst kopfüber an den Deckenbalken gebunden, genüsslich aufgeschlitzt und mit ihren Eingeweiden gespielt. Ich starre das Kind mit einem abwartenden und ungeduldigen Ausdruck an, doch anstatt einer Antwort, verzieht sich ihr kleines Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Maske und... löst sich einfach in Luft auf. Entgeistert und sprachlos bleibe ich zurück und starre auf den Punkt, an dem sie vor einem Sekundenbruchteil noch gestanden hatte. Meine erste und letzte Frage erübrigen sich damit wohl. Noch bevor ich mich wieder einigermaßen fangen kann, spüre ich ein Übelkeit erregendes Ziehen in der Magengegenden und einen pulsierenden Schmerz im rechten Frontallappen. „Bitte nicht...“, keuche ich mit tränenden Augen und sacke zusammen. „Nicht jetzt, Phobos!“ Hier geht es zum nächsten Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Wie man Freunde findet TheVoiceInYourHead Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang